Air Force Rumba
by rach0486
Summary: Additional scene for New Order. What should have happened after the promotion ceremony…


**STARGATE SG-1: Air Force Rumba  
**  
Summary: Additional scene for New Order. What should have happened after the promotion ceremony...  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
  
Spoilers: New Order  
  
Season: 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song used, but the plot is all mine!  
  
Author's Note: This was a late night concoction that I was really annoyed at cause it wouldn't let me go to sleep! If you're wondering about the title... the Rumba is (according to 'Strictly Ballroom') the 'dance of lovers' – three guesses where this ones going! 'Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps' has a rumba beat to it (again, according to 'Strictly Ballroom') so it fits quite nicely. Please R&R as always. Thanx. Enjoy!  
  
Dedication: I don't usually do this, but this one is for GateSeeker2. I hope it makes up for the beginning of 'Twinkle Twinkle'!  
  
**Air Force Rumba**  
  
Sam walked along the concrete corridor, her heals gently tapping and echoing over the bare walls around her. Music softly drifted over the PA system around her. It was meant for the reception currently taking place in the commissary, but played throughout the base for the benefit of those not able to attend the party – people still monitoring systems in case of a sudden attack.  
  
Or people who were simply playing hooky!  
  
She carefully balanced the two champagne glasses in one hand as she called for the elevator.  
  
Stepping into the carriage, she smiled, hearing the same music coming through the emergency speakers inside. She pressed the button for Sub-Level 28, making sure she didn't spill any of the champagne precariously balanced in her left hand.  
  
Up in the briefing room, Jack stood looking out at the Stargate bellow him. His tie was stuffed untidily into his pocket and his top button gaped open. His hands were characteristically shoved into his trouser pockets as he gazed out of the window, deep in thought, still unsure of the stars he was now carrying on his shoulders.  
  
He didn't even notice he had company.  
  
"Sir?" Sam said, alerting him to her presence.  
  
He spun round, startled at the sound of her voice cutting through his thoughts and the music. He smiled warmly at her seeing the extra glass of champagne she was carrying.  
  
Unlike his, Sam's dress uniform was still looking pristine and as neat as it had been when she first put it on that day.  
  
"How come you're not at the party?" she asked, crossing the room to him and handing him one of the champagne glasses.  
  
Jack took a quick gulp as he turned to look back at the Stargate. He stood for a moment before answering her question.  
  
"I was just thinking," he said pointing out of the window.  
  
Sam waited for him to clarify just what he had been thinking, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at the Gate and the few people milling around him the Gate Room, checking it was still functional. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Do you think this'll ever be over?" he asked in all seriousness.  
  
Sam was somewhat taken aback be his question. Jack didn't often come up with deep and meaningful thoughts. And when he did, they were usually followed quickly by sarcasm to lighten the mood. There was no such succession here.  
  
"I don't know," she said in all honesty. "I guess I haven't often thought of it like that too much."  
  
"Me neither," Jack said, turning to face her. "But you know, I'm the one sending you guys out there now! Do you know how daunting that is?"  
  
"I can imagine, sir," she replied, trying to ease his mind.  
  
But Jack just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No," he said softly. "I don't think you can... I certainly didn't."  
  
The honesty in his voice and the look on his face caused Sam's heart to skip a beat. She took a large gulp of her champagne to help reset her mind into its 'strictly professional' mode.  
  
"Well, it can't be more daunting than suddenly being in command of the flag-ship team," she said, pleased she had managed to keep the conversation on their jobs.  
  
Jack beamed at her (not helping her racing thoughts at all!). "Hey! If I can manage it, so can you!" he said playfully.  
  
Sam picked up on the bantering tone.  
  
"Why, thank you for the confidence, sir," she said in a mock-Southern- States accent, accompanied by a short curtsy.  
  
It was meant to be a flippant comment, but somehow it came out sounding indignantly sarcastic.  
  
"I've always had confidence in you," Jack said, reassuring her. His words suddenly serious and verging on the sort of tone usually reserved for intimate lovers.  
  
The smile faded slightly from Sam's lips as she saw that 'confidence' reflected strongly in his eyes.  
  
"I know," she said in a similar tone. There was a reluctance in them both to move from the other's eyes and lose the moment, though they both knew where it was most likely to lead.  
  
Tension mingled between them; an invisible force that drew them together time and time again. And it was becoming harder for them to resist it with each passing occasion.  
  
"Is that why you promoted me?" Sam asked, breaking the tension and the awkward moment. It was the only thing she could think of to move them away from the place they knew they couldn't venture to.  
  
"It was one of the reasons, yeah." Jack turned back to face the Gate, following Sam's cautious approach to their forbidden situation.  
  
Of course, in doing so, he had sparked intrigue into Sam's mind.  
  
"So what're the other reasons?"  
  
The corners of Jack's lips twitched. A sure sign that they were right back at the banter.  
  
"Well," he said as if he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Apart from anything else, I really couldn't think of any Air Force Colonel – other than myself – who has the strength of mind to put up with your and Daniel's constant prattle!... Really, I feel sorry for Teal'c!"  
  
"Oh right!" Sam replied indignantly. "Cause you handled it _so_ well!"  
  
Jack chose to ignore the blatant sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Exactly!" he patronised further. "I don't know if anyone else can do such a stellar job!"  
  
Sam smiled at his comment. There was no living with him when he started off on this sort of rant. And there was no way she could ever find witty come back for him that didn't sound too insubordinate or just like a come on!  
  
There was a pause in the conversation as both officers let their attention stray to the dormant Stargate bellow them.  
  
"It's gonna be a big change, that's for sure," Sam said eventually, her voice once again serious and heavy.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, trying hard to ignore the knot working itself up in is stomach as he thought of the months ahead of him as commander of the SGC. Battle, he could handle just fine, but sending everyone else out to fight was another matter entirely. As was fighting his way through tedious Air Force procedures, the results of which he really didn't care about, but that essentially told him how he should run his base. He really wasn't good at those sorts of things. But, hey! He was in command now! It was his job!  
  
"For the both of us," he said, continuing Sam's train of thought. "We'll manage," he said pushing his apprehension away with bravado, but his nerves kept on creeping back. "Well," he said heavily. "You'll manage anyway."  
  
Sam smiled sympathetically. She carefully reached over and covered his hand with hers to show her support for him.  
  
"You'll do fine," she reassured.  
  
"It's a desk job, Carter!" he replied, giving her hand a little squeeze to show his appreciation for her just being there. "And I'll have to be diplomatic!"  
  
"Yeah, alright, I'll give you that one. That's gonna be hard for you!" she quipped.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Sam smiled. "Hey," she said, turning his head so he looked directly at her. "I've always had confidence in you."  
  
They hadn't realised they were still holding hands. Not that they really cared. They were also straying closer and closer to the unspoken line that they had mutually drawn and promised never to cross. It took them a moment or two to realise this, but one again, it was Sam that brought them out of it.  
  
"I honestly couldn't think of a better person for the job," she said awkwardly.  
  
Jack glanced at where their hands were entwined together.  
  
"I could think of one other person," he said bringing his gaze back to meet hers.  
  
Sam wanted to run a mile. It had been a little while since she had let Jack corner her with something like that. She tried to pull her hand away from his, but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Sir," she said, looking at their hands. "We really shouldn't."  
  
Jack hesitated. "Right," he said sorrowfully, letting their hands part at last. "I mean for one thing you're with Pete now." He seemed to spit his name.  
  
It was as if that were some trigger that brought Sam back to her senses. All through their exchange, and indeed for a long time before that, perhaps ever since Jack had been frozen in Antarctica, Pete had been the last thing on her mind. And, for some reason, she wasn't exactly thrilled to have him suddenly a the forefront of her thoughts all of a sudden. Despite everything, Pete didn't even come close to this!  
  
"Right," she muttered quietly.  
  
Jack looked at her, trying to work out whether her weary tone was borne out of exasperation at him or something else to do with Pete. He hoped it was the latter.  
  
Just then, a son they both recognised came drifting over the PA system and caught their attention.  
  
"Look," Jack said over the introduction, "I know this probably isn't allowed and it's pushing the boundaries a little, but..." he held his hand out to her. "... Dance with me?"  
  
Sam was unsure for a moment as to whether it had been a request or a command, but she silently accepted his proffered hand and let him lead her into the middle of the room, away from the window. There, he took her in his arms and they began to gently sway in time to the music as the words filled their ears.  
  
_You won't admit you love me  
And so  
How am I ever  
To know  
You only tell me  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
A million times I ask you  
And then  
I ask you over  
Again  
You only tell me  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
_  
Sam had heard this song a thousand times before, but suddenly it seemed to make sense to her. She had been darting away from telling Jack how she felt for so long, mainly because of the regulations, but also because of the fear that told her to keep everything hidden.  
  
_If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't want to wind up  
Being parted, broken hearted  
_  
It was as if the song was singing directly to her. She unconsciously pulled closer to Jack, hoping to block out the words. But it just made them even more poignant to her.  
  
_ So if you really love me  
Say yes  
But if you don't, dear  
Confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
_  
She had realised years ago that it was futile to keep everything bottled up as much as she did. And, generally speaking, she had tended to open up a little since then (the fact that she was actually seeing anyone now was testament to that). But she still guarded her feelings for Jack as much as she always had.  
  
Only now to realise that that too was futile and she was on the verge of losing him because of it.  
  
_If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't want to wind up  
Being parted, broken hearted  
  
So if you really love me  
Say yes  
But if you don't, dear  
Confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
_  
The song ended, but Sam still clung to Jack as if her life depended on it. She was sick and tired of running from what she felt for him.  
  
His cheek was resting against the side of her head. She felt him sigh as he hugged her tighter.  
  
"I wish this could've been different," he muttered under his breath. He hadn't meant for her to hear it, but their close proximity had given him away.  
  
A single tear fell down Sam's cheek. "Me too," she commented.  
  
Jack turned his head slightly and planted a small kiss in her hair. It was all the encouragement Sam needed. She lifted her head from his shoulder and quickly claimed his lips with her own.  
  
For a moment, alarm bells screamed through Jack's head, all telling him that this was his 2IC and they could both be in deep trouble if someone caught them like this. But the other half of him was telling him how much he had wanted this for a long time.  
  
Plus, she had started it!  
  
If it was possible, Jack pulled Sam closer to him as he began to fully explore her mouth with his own.  
  
They broke apart eventually, out of need for oxygen more than anything. Their foreheads rested together. Jack cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips, before looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"You know we can't peruse this any further just yet," he said, disappointed by reality.  
  
"I know," she replied. "But a girl can dream, right?"  
  
Jack smiled and gathered her into his embrace. "I'm counting on it," he whispered.  
  
Before they could stop themselves, their lips were locked together yet again.  
  
"A-hem," someone coughed from by the door.  
  
Jack and Sam sprang apart, horrified to have been caught in such a 'compromising' situation. They turned simultaneously towards the door, each hoping the intruder would not be a military officer.  
  
"Colonel, Dr Jackson was looking for you," Weir informed Sam. She was trying hard not to laugh at the guilty expressions on the two officers' faces.  
  
Sam quickly and shyly glanced at Jack before leaving the room as fast as she could, without seeming to be in a desperate hurry.  
  
Jack waited for a moment, to make sure Sam was well and truly out of hearing range, before he tried to fumble an explanation.  
  
"Listen, Dr Weir, there's a perfectly reasonable reason for what you just saw..." he said as Weir shut the door.  
  
"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I'm not going to report you."  
  
"Well, yes, but..." he continued, until what she had said finally sink in. "You're not? Why?"  
  
Weir smiled. "I really don't see how it's any concern of mine to be honest. I'm not in command anymore, so what you do is none of my business."  
  
"And if you had been in charge still?" Jack asked.  
  
"I still couldn't have cared less. It's a ridiculous rule they have going there, if you ask me."  
  
Jack smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Weir smiled again. "Besides, you're the boss now... You can do what you want."  
  
With that, she left to rejoin the party.  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Jack's face as the implications of her final statement sank in...  
  
He could do whatever he wanted now! Within reason, of course. And he could think of thousands of reasons why he and Sam should be together and only one why they weren't!  
  
#####  
  
Author's Note: I can have a good night's sleep now! Yay! I'll also get back to the 3 series I already have on the go. (Plus the 6 others that are still on the drawing board!). Oh well, no rest for the wicked. This is, of course all dependant on reviews, though... (Hint hint!). 


End file.
